An antenna assembly for supporting a coil antenna element is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/206,445. Disadvantages of a coil antenna element include the difficulty of replicating a coil of precise dimensions and proper frequency band tuning, as well as mounting the coil in fixed position on an antenna mast without the coil changing shape over the passage of time and in response to temperature fluctuations and vibration and impact. A further difficulty arises in providing electrical connections to a coil, and to an antenna feed line for the coil, as well as providing a mechanical mounting structure for mounting the coil to an antenna mast. Further, a need exists for mounting the mast to a communications device, for example, a personal communications device that communicates by cellular telephone frequency bands and/or PCS, personal communications services, frequency bands.
A need exists for an antenna assembly that supports a radiating antenna element in fixed position over the passage of time and without changes in shape over time and in response to temperature fluctuations, vibration and impact.
Another need exists for an antenna assembly that provides an electrical connection and a mechanical connection for an antenna mast on which the radiating antenna element is supported.